


Bubble Baths

by haneuii (kkumeii)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Self-Indulgent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/haneuii
Summary: While taking a bath together, the couple reminisces about their past and talk about the near future.





	Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> I love TennTsumu, and so this is extremely self-indulgent.

”What are you standing there for?” Tenn speaks, already stripped down in the warm bath flowing with scented bubbles.

 

Tsumugi stands awkwardly near the doorway, holding a white towel to her chest that covered her body and her hair in a lovely updo. With her bare thighs showing, the girl is hesitant to go closer to the male, who clearly is not as flustered as she was.

 

“Um...” The girl trailed off, a light rosy tint flutters her cheeks as she looks away. The grip on her towel tightens as she tosses and turns in her head for the right words. Tenn sighs, seeing Tsumugi standing there in silence.

 

“Come here. You promised that we would take a bath together.” Tsumugi flushes at his words, recalling what she said a couple of hours ago. More accurately, she fell into his trap and promised him that they would do such an embarrassing thing once they got home.

 

She takes a small step to their bath. Hesitantly, Tsumugi continues to walk to the tub, feeling Tenn staring at her entire form. She soon reaches the edge of the tub, her toes touching the intersection between the tiles of the floor and walls of the tub. She was so close, yet she pauses in her movement once again.

 

The male observes this and reaches out with his hand. Tenn gives her support as she places her hand in his, skin touching skin and warmth spreading across their fingers. Tsumugi takes a slow step in, soon following with her other leg as she lowers herself into the water.

 

The water lightly splashes against her skin, the warmth surrounding her as she submerges her body. Her towel soaks up the bath water instantly, becoming heavy against her bare skin.

 

Slowly and gently she sits between his midsection, letting her legs relax and unbend until they nearly reach the male’s own. Leaning against Tenn’s chest, the girl settles in his lap with her head in line with his neck.

 

Contently with a small curve of his lips, he wraps his larger arms around her petite shoulders as soon as she stops fidgeting. Timidly in response, Tsumugi grips the arms that encircled her upper body.

 

As the two bathe in the bubbly mixture, an unusually prolonged silence fills the bathroom.

 

“Tsumugi, are you nervous?” Tenn asks after a while, feeling the tense atmosphere. The girl slightly jumps at his sudden question, not responding immediately.

 

“...A little bit.” Tsumugi softly murmurs, her voice withdrawn.

 

“Why? We used to take plenty of baths together as children.” Tenn replies, a hint of a teasing tone in his voice. He slyly smirks while he feels the girl in front of him squirm at his remark.

 

The two of them were childhood friends. As small children, nearly every day did they take baths with each other. If they didn’t, Tenn would stubbornly refuse to even touch the water while Tsumugi would cry, calling out for the boy to be with her. Their parents would just end up letting them both take a bath together when they can, and it ended up becoming a tradition. And until they reached junior high, the two of them regularly bathed at the same time, in the same tub.

 

As they matured into adults, however, did it become awkward. During their whole junior high years and part of high school, they completely refrained from such childish activities. The two of them were fully aware of the tension that came between them as a female and male, especially with developing bodies that could set up some awkward scenarios.

 

Then, they started dating during their second year of high school. As a couple, it was natural for them to be intimate. But, the two of them never touched upon the old tradition.

 

However, Tsumugi recently found a photo book of their childhoods. The nostalgia flooded her, and one day, she asked if they could start the tradition again. With some inappropriate comments from Tenn and a blushing Tsumugi, the two lovers started to bathe together once more.

 

“You know why, Tenn-kun.” Tsumugi pouts, slightly annoyed at the fact Tenn liked to tease her. It started way before they became to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but it only increased when they officially did.

 

“I don’t though. Tell me.” Tenn smirks, whispering into her ears. He felt the girl shiver in response, finding it extremely amusing that she behaved in such a way.

 

“It’s embarrassing...” Tsumugi mutters, feeling her excuses were running thin.

 

“It’s okay. I want to hear it.”

 

Giving up, Tsumugi finally answers his question.

 

“Tenn-kun’s a male, and I’m a female. The two of us have been dating for a while. If we wanted to...” Tenn hums, signaling Tsumugi to continue her words.

 

“We could have sex...” Her face flushes, both from the steam of the bath and her words.

 

“Heh, you really did say it,” Tenn remarks, sounding slightly impressed at her confidence in mentioning something usually so shameful.

 

“I told you it was embarrassing!” Tsumugi exclaims in retaliation to his comment as Tenn lightly chuckles, facing him to hit his chest lightly.

 

“It’s not a bad idea, though.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ve already decided I want you as my bride, so I don’t need to worry about waiting until marriage.” Tenn stares intensely into her eyes, his words almost like a proposal.

 

“Tenn-kun...?” Tsumugi was left speechless for a brief moment, only calling out his name. Her eyes widen to only soften once more as she speaks in response.

 

“...I feel the same way. I only want you. You’re the only one who I want to marry, Tenn-kun.” She wraps her arms around his back and buries her face into his chest, causing him to be taken back visibly.

 

“...I see.” Tenn lightly blushes as he furrows his eyebrows, Tsumugi’s words taking him by surprise and leaving him now the one tongue-tied. He could’ve sworn he saw a cherubic light surrounding her when she said those words.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Tenn says out of the blue, which Tsumugi obediently follows as she lifts her head.

 

“Yes...? Mhm...”

 

Tenn presses his lips against Tsumugi’s immediately as soon as she raises her face in his direction, kissing her. Her rosy eyes widen in temporary surprise before she flutters her eyelids shut, sinking into the feeling of his lips. He deepens their kiss, pulling her body closer to his chest.

 

Hovering his arm behind her, Tenn unlatches the clip holding her blonde hair up. Her slightly damp locks fall down to her shoulders, sticking to her neck and shoulders.

 

They separate with their breaths irregular from the lack of oxygen in their system, staring at each other.

 

“Hey, Tsumugi.” He calls her name, faintly panting.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want all of you tonight.” Tenn intensely stares into her rose eyes as he speaks those words as if he was curious of her response.

 

“...Is that alright?” He finishes, expecting an answer.

 

Tsumugi, with absolutely no hesitation, gives him her response with a radiant expression.

 

“Yes, I’ll give my everything to you. Tenn-kun...” She smiles with her statement, her words making him feel like he was on cloud nine.

 

“Thank you. In return, I’ll give you my everything, too.” Tenn lightly kisses her on the lips again, showering her with his affection.

 

“I love you, Tsumugi,” Tenn whispers as he kisses her nose, his voice full of endearment for the girl in front of him. She giggles at his tender kisses, humored by his sudden words. But nevertheless, Tsumugi couldn’t help but feel the same way.

 

“Me too, Tenn-kun. I love you.”


End file.
